50 Lights Blinking
by TRikiD
Summary: Stella Wheel was a pretty hard-working Mechanical who never really thought much of herself, but that all changes when she has to interview the CEO of The Blinking Light Factory. And from there, Stella discovers that Gart Default is very interesting, and vice versa.


Chapter 1 – Interview with Mr. Default

Stella Wheele was a young Machanic who was struggling in college, and she had to work more than one job; she either worked at the Makin' Bacon, the hardware store, or as a news channel's journalist. It was tough for Stella, but she was pulling through just enough.

But life was starting to strain around Stella's neck when she was behind on some apartment payment, so she needed a promotion or something fast. Luckily, an interview opened up for someone very important in the city, and Stella was able to take the task of the important interview.

But Stella didn't know exactly who she was interviewing; all she got out of the news channel was that he was the CEO of the city's Blinking Light Factory.

A cab soon pulled up to the front of the Blinking Light Factory, and who stepped out of the back of the cab was Stella; she was a rather short Mechanical who actually walked on two legs instead of wheels, despite her last name being 'Wheele'; she also had a very slim, sexy, cat-shaped, light orange-colored body, and she even had a long and metallic tail that was nearly half her height.

Stella was to find out soon enough just who this 'Gart Default' was when she arrived at the front entrance after taking a cab; the building was huge in both width and height, and Stella couldn't take her eyes off of this tower high above the building.

Stella took a deep breath in, clutched her note pad and pen close to her chest, and she slowly started forward for the front doors. Once she walked in, all she could here was grinding metal, and a burning smell stung her nose, but she never saw the factory in action; she walked through a grand foyer that lead to a desk with a middle-aged Organic woman rapidly typing on the computer.

"E-excuse me, Miss?" Stella piped up in a shy and soft tone.

"Are you Mr. Default's three o' clock?" the lady suddenly asked.

"U-uh, yes, I am," Stella replied, "I-I'm here for the interview."

"Mr. Default is waiting for you in his office; go ahead and take the elevator to the top floor."

Stella didn't know what to say, so she slowly just got up her courage and walked to the elevator, and she pressed the button with the highest number. Apprehension teased at Stella as the elevator moved slowly up. What would Mr. Default by like? Nice? Intimidating?

Again, Stella would soon find out because it wasn't long before the elevator reached its destination at the top, and the doors slowly slid open.

Stella was greeted with the sight of a huge room with a giant fire place, with huge dancing flames, almost as big as the wall, and the office desk was nearly as big as the fireplace; it was somehow raised up at the panel, and whoever was sitting in the chair, most likely Gart Default himself, was turned away from the elevator.

Stella reluctantly walked forward, not knowing what to expect.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Wheele," a calm and seductive voice came from the man in the chair, and that's when he finally turned around, revealing a cylinder-shaped, golden-colored Mechanical that was nearly as tall as Stella.

"U-um…h-hello, M-Mr. Default," Stella stammered when Gart pressed the button to lower his desk back down, and he soon raised up from his chair to get closer to Stella.

"U-uh…I-I'm here to, uh-."

"To interview me, I know. The news network called me earlier; there's no need to explain your purpose for coming."

"Right, well…are you ready to start, Mr. Default?" Stella asked while flipping to a new clean page in her note pad and clicking her pen.

Gart didn't say anything; he only motioned his hand for Stella to start.

"Ok, let's see…to what do you owe your success?"

"My father, Bricklin Default. He gave me ownership of the family's factory as a present for my tenth birthday. I certainly miss my old man."

Stella continued to paraphrase everything Gart said.

"How has business been ever since you took over? Easy? Tough?"

"I took to being a CEO like a fish taking to water; Mother said I was a natural."

"What do you enjoy most about your job?"

…

"The fact that I make my family proud."

Every single movement Stella made did not go unwatched by Gart; he continued to scan over her body and her movement, but it wasn't long until Stella noticed how Gart was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just more curious about you; tell me about yourself."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You seem like an interesting woman."

"No…no, I'm nothing special, and I never have been," Stella sheepishly protested.

"Why do you say that?" Gart questioned.

"Well…just look at me," Stella chuckled, and that's when Gart smiled when he once again scanned her body.

"I am."

Stella was speechless; she was intrigued yet intimidated by Gart, especially when he smiled at her and placed his hands behind his back.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Gart soon questioned, his smile disappeared.

"U-um…yes, I suppose it is…thank you, Mr. Default."

"No—thank YOU, Miss Wheele."

"W-what are you thanking me for?"

"Just for your company; it's as I said before: you seem quite interesting to me...I heard you were struggling in college—if you ever need the extra help, I can offer you a great internship here."

"That's…very kind of you, Mr. Default…b-but I think I should be fine."

Gart smiled again, "Will I see you again soon?"

"Why do you want to see me again? My job here is done."

…

"That it is, Miss Wheele, that it is," Gart sighed in defeat, "Very well. I bid you a good day—but I hope we do cross paths again soon."

With that, the CEO of the Blinking Light Factory returned to his office chair, and he pressed the button to raise his desk back up; he never said another word when he turned his chair back towards his fireplace.

Stella had what she needed, so she knew she could leave; the cat-like Mechanical soon headed for the elevator and called it back up. As she waited for the elevator, she couldn't help but turn around to face Gart, even if she could only see the back of his tall chair.

But soon, the elevator arrived with a little ding, and when the doors opened, Stella slowly walked backwards, never taking her eyes out of Gart's direction. She tried to keep sight of him, even as the doors closed; once they were shut and the elevator was moving after Stella pressed the first floor button on the panel, she couldn't help but sigh and lean against the back of the elevator while thinking of her interview with Gart. He was quite the interesting man.

Meanwhile, Gart was thinking deeply; he continuously twiddled his fingers to help ponder his thoughts on Stella.

 _My intentions may be singular…but maybe she can turn the tables,_ Gart wondered, and then he quickly turned towards the elevator, only to find that Stella was already gone.

* * *

 **I highly doubt I'll be including any hot scenes like in 50 Shades of Grey, but I'll try my best to make this a pretty good parody for ya'll to enjoy.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
